


It Was Always You

by fourshitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshitsune/pseuds/fourshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It could’ve killed you.” Derek says, meeting Stiles’ intense gaze. Derek looks so innocent. All the times Stiles has seen Derek, he’s always been a sourwolf, not breaking the “I’m-going-to-kill-you-with-my-eyebrows” expression. Seeing him this weak makes Stiles’ heart bleed. He might’ve wanted him dead the first few weeks of knowing him, but he’s grown to care for him. A drop of water found it’s way down his cheek. </p>
<p>“Yeah well, now you’re the one dying.” His voice broke; the last words only a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Stiles dreams of Derek,  and suddenly feels different about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the pack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+pack).



> This fic was inspired by "It Was Always You" by Maroon 5. I'm really proud of it, considering that I usually quit after 5 mintues of writing. I've worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. I AM NORWEGIAN, YOU CANNOT HOLD MY ENGLISH AGAINST ME.
> 
> Enjoy.

_“I can’t believe I did it. For a minute there I thought I was going to tear the two of you apart!” After Liam almost wolfed out in the car they finally arrive._

_“Yeah, that would’ve made it for an awkward ride home, so thanks.” Stiles says, relieved to know they’re all okay. Stiles turns to look at Derek, meeting his gaze. He gives him a little nod, probably thanking him for saving them both. He can feel his lips turn into a little smile._

_“Thinking you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesias?” Derek is now looking at Liam, a hint of concern in his eyes. He knows what’s to come won’t be easy. Who knows what Kate’s up to? They’re going to need all the strength and control they can muster._

_Liam draws his claws out, answering Derek’s question._

_“We might actually be ready to do this.” Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t even know he held._

_Derek stands up, putting a hand on Stiles’ knee for support. Stiles is smiling. They actually made it this far. Derek opens the door. Something grabs his shoulder, throwing him out of the car. A berserker._

_Stiles stumbles out of the car as fast as he can, only to see Derek laying on top of a boulder, berserker hovering over him. In the corner of his eye, he can see Peter running towards them. Shots are being fired at the berserker. It turns its attention away from Derek, making a run from Braeden and her gun. Stiles finds himself running over to Derek. He slides down next to him. His eyes fall to Dereks wound. The sight makes him nauseous, but Derek needs support, not confirmation that it does not look good._

_He turns around, locking eyes with Peter. “Go. Find Scott and Kira. I’ll stay here.”_

_“Stiles…” Derek beings, needing to fill his lungs with air before continuing. “Go, save them. I’ll be right behind you.” He tries to stand up but he winces, hand going straight to his wound. No way he’s leaving him here. Stiles is only human, he won’t be of much help to a supernatural being like Scott. Derek on the other hand, is dying. He will not let him spend his dying moment alone._

_“Go!” Stiles yells. Peter nods, taking the others and running inside the church._

_“Stiles…-“._

_“No, you listen here idiot. I’m not leaving you, okay?” Derek nods at that. After all the years they’ve known each other, he must know by now how stubborn Stiles is. “What were you thinking jumping in front of the berserker like that?!”_

_“It could’ve killed you.” Derek says, meeting Stiles’ intense gaze. Derek looks so innocent. All the times Stiles has seen Derek, he’s always been a sourwolf, not breaking the “I’m-going-to-kill-you-with-my-eyebrows” expression. Seeing him this weak makes Stiles’ heart bleed. He might’ve wanted him dead the first few weeks of knowing him, but he’s grown to care for him. A drop of water found it’s way down his cheek._

_“Yeah well, now you’re the one dying.” His voice broke; the last words only a whisper._

_“I couldn’t risk losing you, Stiles.”_

_“I can’t lose you either asshole, don’t you understand?! If you die, I will go out of my freaking mind!” He’s screaming now. Tears are rapidly making their way down his cheeks. He’s desperately trying to hold them back, but seeing Derek this vulnerable only makes it worse. He’s dying. He won’t ever see him again. He thinks back to everything that’s happened the last few years. Without Derek, Stiles would probably be laying in a coffin at a cemetery somewhere. However, it’s not just that, without him, he would be devastated. He’d known he cares for Derek and that they’re not just allies anymore, they’re friend. He only just now realized his love for this man._

_Derek is struggling to catch his breath, desperately trying to fill his lungs. Stiles takes his hands in his. His thumb caressing Derek’s knuckles. He’s still crying, but can’t help but smile down at their hands. Stiles’ hand fits right in his, as if they were made just for him. He leans forward, placing his lips at Derek’s forehead. His skin was cold. It is only a matter of minutes. His lips leave Derek’s forehead and goes straight for his lips. They’re bloody but he doesn’t care. He needs to do this. He needs this._

_“What, why’re you smiling?” Derek laughs a little at that._

_“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to finally man up and do that.” Stiles must’ve looked confused, because Derek was smiling like an idiot. “I could smell it on you. At first I thought it was because of someone else in the pack, but I knew it the second we were alone.” Stiles was speechless. Derek knew, and yet he didn’t know it himself. So much have happened these past years, he didn’t even have time to realize his affection for this man. Stiles being out of words took Derek’s cheek in his hand and kissed him again._

He woke up by the sound of his door creaking. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal his father standing by the door.

“Time for school, kiddo.” He walked out again, leaving Stiles to his thoughts. What the hell did he just dream? Some of it happened, but he never… Forget it. It was just a dream, nothing major. He cares for Derek and when he told Stiles to go, to save Scott, something told him not to. Scott was in trouble, he needed his help, but so did Derek. It took everything in him not to stay. Did he really have feelings for Derek?

He got out of bed, dragging his feet along with him to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror, studying his features. He never really liked what looked back at him. He’d always been skinny and pale, but after Scott was bitten, he always found himself in some sort of exhausting fight or activity. The supernatural life in Beacon Hills had finally given a positive outcome, muscles. A smile crept it’s way onto his lips.

After a short shower and some cereal, he found himself in his Jeep, driving to school. As much as he hates to admit it, school’s not that bad. It’s a place where he can spend time with his friends, acting as if someone’s not actually trying to kill them.

“It Was Always You” by Maroon 5 silently playing in the background while he tries to figure out if his dream might’ve been a warning. Is something going to happen to Derek again? After gaining the power to shape shift into a wolf, Derek’s gained more strength and control. If a new alpha pack were to waltz into town, they wouldn’t stand a chance against a true alpha and a full-grown wolf. But what if it meant something else. Derek’s never shown any sign of affection towards Stiles, not that he’d noticed anyways, but what if Stiles felt something towards Derek. “It was just a dream, relax.” He told himself while parking his Jeep in front of the school and running just to reach his history class in time.

 

 

-

 

 

If he was late to his history class, no one needs to know. Mondays has always been the worst day of the week, and today was even worse. Dreaming of Derek dying in his arms, have been bugging him all day. Was it guilt, was that the reason he dreamt that he stayed with Derek? On the other hand, it could’ve been-.

“You okay, Stiles?” He looked up to meet his best friend’s worried look. They were sitting in the cafeteria with Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Liam and Kira, all of them staring at him.

“Yeah...-“He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine. What are we talking about?” Kira started talking about how she finally got her first tail. The smile on her face was more than enough to make Stiles forget about his worries, even just for a little while. She’s grown on him, on everyone in the pack. Without her and her awesome katana skills, they might all be dead. No matter the situation, she always manages to smile, and Stiles admires that.

When they got home from Mexico, Boyd and Erica finally got their shit together and started dating. Looking at them now, Stiles almost pukes at how happy they look, Erica resting her head on Boyd’s shoulder, fingers intertwined. He’s happy for them. It was obvious they were in love with each other. Whenever they looked at each other, the world around them disappeared. The tension and pull between them got so sickening, he begged Boyd to grow some balls and finally ask Erica out on a date.

Stiles eyes fell to Isaac. He can see it in his eyes, how much he loves Allison. He feels sorry for him; because they all knew, Allison wasn’t completely over Scott. Isaac deserves so much good in his life, and he’s happy he doesn’t have to live with his father anymore. Allison is talking to him about her English paper, but even a blind man could see Isaac is focusing on admiring her.

Scott and Kira are taking it slow, but whenever seeing his best friend around the girl of his dreams, he can see how ridiculously in love he is. They’re holding hands while enthusiastically talking about lacrosse with Liam. He wish Derek were here. Derek’s not exactly one of the most talkative people on the planet, but he’s good company. Stiles loves his friends, he’s so happy to have them, but he feels empty for some reason. Something’s missing and he can’t put a finger on what exactly.

The bell rings, signalizing the beginning of yet another excruciating class with Harris.

 

 

-

 

 

Stiles doesn’t know how, but he made it through the day. His class with Harris was, as expected, the worst thing in life. No matter what Stiles did, if it was just sitting there with his mouth shut, Harris always found a way to give him detention. But even Stiles knew a class with Harris without talking, was impossible. However, he did actually manage to get through his class without getting a detention for once. Stiles was walking out of his last class when Scott ran up to him.

“We’re meeting at Derek’s to watch a movie. You coming?” Scott looked at him with his famous puppy eyes, and no one could say no to those.

“Yeah, sure. Do you need a ride?” Stiles asked. Scott’s dirt bike was history after Kira tried a ride in the woods; it didn’t exactly end well for the bike.

“Kira already asked me, but thanks though.” A smile crept its way onto his face. It was disgustingly cute how in love he was. They met Kira at the parking lot. She told them everyone were coming. Boyd and Erica would meet them there, while Allison and Isaac were out buying some Chinese food for them. They parted ways, Stiles finding his way over to his beloved Jeep. His love for his car was unbelievable; it was music to Stiles’ ears whenever it purred to life.

Being alone, gave him an excuse to think about what the hell his dream meant. Was he supposed to make a move on Derek, or was he about to make a move on Stiles? It was confusing. Maybe it didn’t mean anything at all. It was a dream, and Stiles hasn’t exactly dreamt about unicorns every single night, so he could probably stuck it in the pile along with the other weird dreams.

Movie nights at Derek’s has become a regular thing. Whenever the pack doesn’t feel like doing homework, they come to Derek just to annoy the crap out of him. Even though Derek says he hates having them there, they all know he sits in the back, silently admiring the company. His loft has become like a second home to them. 

 

 

-

 

 

When Stiles arrived, they were all already there. Isaac and Allison sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Scott, Kira and Liam huddled up in the couch, Boyd and Erica sitting on a mattress that they probably stole from Isaac’s room. Derek was nowhere to be seen. Stiles took a plate of noodles and chicken and settled into the smallest couch.

“Stiles, you need to get that Jeep of yours fixed, I could hear you all the way from school. My werewolf ears are too precious to be hurt.” Erica smirked. She knew he hated it when they talked badly about his car. When he finally bought it after years of saving, he finally felt complete. He’d wanted a Jeep since he was six years old.

“Hey, don’t insult my car just because you don’t own one!” Stiles snickered back. He heard some noise coming from the kitchen; he turned around to find Derek. His heart skipped a beat. Looking over at him, he knew. He didn’t just care about Derek it was more than that. He never felt this about Heather, and they dated for 2 years. This was different. The gorgeous man in front of him has – since the day Scott was bitten – been a big part of his life. He just realized how big exactly. He felt affection, infatuation and maybe even love towards Derek, and it hurt. Derek would never feel the same about him. He was so out of Stiles’ league it is was hysterical. He is so screwed. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath.

 

 

-

 

 

Lydia came through the door twenty minutes later after being stuck in traffic on her way home from the airport. She had visited Jackson in London for the weekend. According to Lydia, he was doing great. He actually liked it at his school, and he was still in control considering being a werewolf after all.

“He didn’t say it, but he misses you.” She was smiling. Stiles had finally given up on his plan on making Lydia fall in love with him. She clearly loved Jackson and Stiles would never come close to him. “Oh, and I brought The Notebook.” She was smirking now. A chorus of protests shot through the room, but when Lydia had decided on something, there was no way she didn’t get what she wanted.

They put the movie on, everyone silently watching the movie. Stiles had trouble concentrating on Allie and Noah, because Derek’s knee was pressing up against his. When Derek came into the room after getting food, there was no other place to sit than besides Stiles, so that’s how they ended up next to each other. He tried to push Derek out of his thoughts and focus on the movie. Allie and Noah were kissing after finally being reunited. His heart fell to his stomach. Is this what he wants with Derek?

He turned his head to look at him. He was beautiful. He could see a little smile tugging at his lips while watching the couple on the screen kissing. Stiles wanted nothing more than to lean over and put those lips on his. Guess that answers his question. This is exactly what he wants with Derek, put he knew it would never happen, and it hurt. He started to feel uncomfortable sitting this close to Derek. He excused himself, saying he had to get home to his dad, and sprinted out the door.

When he came home, he took a long shower. After one dream and he suddenly had feelings for Derek. It was frustrating. No matter what his feelings towards Derek are, nothing will ever happen between them. It may suck, but it’s for the best.

 

 

-

 

 

Two weeks later, Stiles was feeling good about the “Derek situation”. Yeah, he might have ignored him for two whole weeks, but it had to be done. Harris was still an asshole though. During the two weeks, he’s gotten detention five times, and he didn’t do anything three times out of the five, okay maybe two times but still, the guy hated him.

It wasn’t until Monday afternoon when everything came crashing down. They were having a pack meeting at Derek’s and he had to go. It felt like a gunshot when he saw Derek again after two weeks. He tried to ignore him throughout the entire meeting, and it worked until Derek asked him to stay behind. So many thoughts were flying through Stiles’ head. Did Derek know, was this why he was asked to stay behind, to stop pining over him?

“I just have a question.” Derek paused, looking over at Stiles for confirmation before continuing. “Is there a reason why you’ve been ignoring me?” Not exactly what he was expecting, but absolutely better.

“I’m not ignoring you?” Stiles was so uncomfortable, making it sound more like a question. He hoped Derek wasn’t listening to his heartbeat, but when did he ever have such luck.

“I know you’ve been hanging out with the rest of the pack, and you’ve avoided movie nights for two weeks. I asked Scott why you didn’t show up last Thursday, we needed your help with research. So please, Stiles, is there a reason?” He looked at him with worried eyes. Stiles could feel his cheek burn up, his palms sweating. He opened his mouth only to close it again a minute later. He was staring at the ground, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.  “Stiles-.”

“Because I’m in love with you!” Stiles looked up at him, screaming. “And it only makes it worse seeing your face, knowing you will never feel the same. There, I said it. That’s my fucking explanation!” He clenched his fists and stormed out of the loft. He didn’t have the courage to face Derek’s reaction. Who knows, maybe he would’ve laughed at Stiles’ little crush on him, and told him to get out of his life and never see him again. He didn’t have the strength to be rejected.

When he got home, he ran up to his room, and jumped down on the bed, face into the pillow. What had he just done? He just admitted he had feelings for Derek freaking Hale. This was going to end in a disaster. There was no chance he could feel the same towards Stiles, none, whatsoever.

There was a knock on the window. He grunted into his pillow. “Go away.” He was not in the mood to have Scott asking him what Derek could possibly want to talk to Stiles about, alone. There was another knock. “Seriously Scott, if you don’t get your werewolf ass off my roof, I will stuff your sandwich with mountain ash!” However, he didn’t leave. When there was, yet another knock on the window, Stiles jumped off the bed and looked over at the window with the best murderous look he could muster. It wasn’t Scott standing at the window it was Derek. Great, even worse. He turned away from the window, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Derek opened the window and walked into the room.

“Stiles-.” He began, but as the little bastard Stiles is, he stopped him.

“Just don’t okay, I get it, you want me to get out of your life and never see me again. It doesn’t surprise me that you don’t like me I wouldn’t like me either. In fact, I think I might hate me, but-“

“Stiles just-.”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Just go, make it easier for the both of us.” This conversation was already draining all the remaining energy left in Stiles.

“Shut up for a minute and let me speak, Jesus!” Derek looked worn out. He had probably thought of all the possible ways to throw Stiles out of his life. Stiles didn’t want to hear him say it. It would hurt like a bitch. “I didn’t come here to yell at you or tell you to get out of my life, I would never do that. I came here because…” He paused. Was he blushing? “I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner…with me?”

 

 

-

 

 

6 years later

(Derek’s point of view)

 

Stiles and Derek have been dating for 6 years now, and they’ve never been happier. Stiles is working as a deputy for his dad, and Derek? After Beacon Hills finally stopped being the beacon for all supernatural, he settled down with Stiles and started writing. He’s already published two books and are now working on his third. Scott and Allison found their way back to each other and are now living together with their daughter. Boyd and Erica moved to Paris after getting married, and are now expecting twins. Lydia and Kira both took off to colleges and universities, being the smart women that they are. Isaac moved to New York with his girlfriend Malia. She’s perfect for him and they are so happy together. Liam stayed in Beacon Hills. He started working at the hospital along with his stepdad. Out of all the wolves in the pack, Liam turned out to be the fastest learner when it came to control. And that leaves Stiles and Derek.

Every morning before Stiles goes to work; he leaves a note on the fridge. It usually says “I love you” or “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me”. It’s become their thing. When Derek woke up one morning, he walked into the kitchen to find coffee and breakfast already been made for him. He smiles to himself before walking over to the fridge to read todays note. He looks at it with confusion. It was blank. Before he could think more about what it meant, his phone buzzed.

Message from Scott: *Dude, I need your help. Come over this instant, it’s a matter of life and death!*

It wasn’t long after he received the message before he was standing in front of Scott and Allison’s house. He didn’t even bother to knock, he just opened the door and ran into the living room, scare that he might find someone lying dead on the floor. Someone was on the floor, but they certainly wasn’t dead. Scott, Allison and Lily was lying on the floor, Allison reading a book for their daughter.

“Uh…” They all turned to look at him. “I can’t see any danger here?” Derek looked at Scott with annoyance. He called him over here before he got the chance to finish his breakfast.

“Sorry, I just needed your help with the crib. I think something’s wrong with it.” Scott stood up from the floor and walked over to him. “Follow me.” And so he did. They walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Scott showed him the crib. It wasn’t something major, Scott could’ve easily fixed it himself, but he didn’t bring himself to say it.

“Allison’s making lunch, do you want some?” Scott and his puppy eyes was once again irresistible to say no to, that’s how he ended up sitting in the living room watching TV while eating sandwiches. Lily was sitting in front of him on the floor, tugging at his jeans. She had the same eyes as Scott. He felt sorry for Scott and Allison for having to deal with her puppy eyes when she got older. He put his plate on the table and picked her up, settling her on his lap. Her eyes flashed a color of yellow and Derek showed her his blue in return. She smiled at him, earning him a good look of her perfectly white teeth.

  

 

-

 

 

Derek was working on his book when Stiles came home from work. Stiles walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead before going into the kitchen to put the groceries in the fridge.

“How was your day?” Derek asked while snaking his arms around Stiles’ waist, returning the kiss from earlier. Stiles stopped what he was doing and turned around in Derek’s arms to look at him.

“Do you know what day it is?” Stiles suddenly asks. Derek thinks back to the day in his loft when the pack was watching The Notebook. A year after they started dating, Stiles told Derek about the dream, and that when he saw him that day when they were watching the movie, that’s when he realized his love for him.

“The Notebook.” Derek answered, leaning forward and kissing Stiles’ lips. They stand there for a while. Appreciating each other. Derek’s never loved anyone as much as he loves Stiles. He’s so happy to have him. “I love you.” Derek says when they break apart. He’s never been comfortable enough to say that to anyone else other than his mother and Stiles. Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes while caressing his cheek.

“I love you too.” Stiles rests his forehead against Derek’s, looking straight into his eyes. “Now help me with the groceries.” Derek breaks apart and walks over to the fridge. If Stiles slaps his ass, no one needs to know.

 

 

(Stiles’ point of view)

 

After eating dinner, they find themselves lying on the couch watching The Notebook. Stiles isn’t paying attention to the movie, he’s too busy admiring his boyfriend. He can hear from the sound coming from the movie, that Allie and Noah finally have been reunited. He thinks back to this exact day six years ago. Derek’s always been there for Stiles, not just saving his ass every time he got himself into trouble, but when he needed support, he was there. Stiles knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. He’s never loved anyone more than he loves Derek, and he knows he never will. Six years ago, he thought about what he wanted with Derek, and now he got exactly what he wanted. Derek is it.

Pushing himself off Derek, he goes to the bathroom, or so he says. He walks into the kitchen, finding the red marker and writing something onto the note. Derek is the one for him he knows it. He walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch.

“Shit, I forgot the snack, do you mind getting it for me?” Stiles looks over at Derek with his best imitation of Scott’s puppy eyes. Derek goes into the kitchen to get it, kissing Stiles before leaving. Stiles walks into the kitchen after him, finding Derek in front of the fridge, staring at the note. Derek turns around and Stiles walks closer to him. On the note, it said, “It was always you”. Stiles takes Derek’s hands in his and looks into his beautiful eyes.

“Marry me.” Stiles says. He knows this is what he wants.

“What?” Derek looks confused, but a smile is playing at his lips.

“Six year ago, I fantasied about my life with you. You’ve given me what I wanted and so much more. I love you so freaking much it hurts, and I know I will never love anyone as much as I love you. **It was always you; it will always be you, Derek.** Marry me?” Stiles can feel a tear escaping his eye, but he doesn’t care. All he wants in the world is to spend the rest of his life with this man. Derek’s given him a forever within the years they’ve been together, and he doesn’t want it to stop now. Derek’s his light, his hope, his everything.

Stiles looks at Derek with hopeful eyes. His facial expression impossible to read. Derek grabs the sides of his face and gives him a passionate kiss. All he wants is this, forever.

“Yes.” Derek finally says.


End file.
